


Persistent

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q doesn't think he's ever met anyone as persistent as James Bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistent

Q was absolutely positive that he had never met anybody as persistent as James Bond. It seemed as though the man had absolutely no comprehension whatsoever of the word 'no' and what it meant. Had no-one ever said it to him? Surely that wasn't possible? As unbelievable as it sounded, that certainly seemed to be the case.

When Q had been promoted to the position of Quartermaster, he had been warned by Tanner that he was going to become the focus of attention from a lot of the field agents and almost all of the double-0's. Whilst not unheard of, it was unusual to have an omega as a branch-head and particularly one as young as Q. There were scent-blockers available of course, if he wanted them, along with heat suppressants but Q knew that the only other omega to make an executive position had done so without the use of either and there were far worse people to emulate than Olivia Mansfield, the former M herself. And so Q had refused both items, trusting that both himself and his agents would be able to keep their heads and do their jobs, regardless of what biology dictated. He had known that he had made the right decision when he had seen the faint glimmer of approval on the faces of both M and Tanner.

Q and Tanner had quickly become friends after Q's promotion with Q leaning heavily on the older beta's experience when it came to dealing with certain factions within Q-branch. In fact, it became quite a common sight to see the Chief of Staff spending time in Q-branch when he wasn't needed in the executive offices. There were even whispers from the night shift that, on very quiet evenings, the two of them had been spotted acting out a variety of scenes from various Shakespeare plays.

Despite Tanner's words, Q had clearly been lulled into a false sense of security where the agents were concerned. While they were all perfectly nice to Q, they certainly hadn't been overly flirtatious or even flirtatious at all and all Bond seemed to do was tease Q about his age. He had been the one that Tanner warned him about the most. And then, about three months after Skyfall, everything changed.

That Bond and Q worked well together was a well-acknowledged fact and had indeed even been noticed by Mallory. That wasn't to say that Bond spent a lot of time in Q-branch or even that much of his equipment made it back unscathed but Bond was far less awkward to deal with when Q was on the comms.

It was towards the end of the third month since Skyfall that Bond's gentle teasing of Q turned into mild flirting. It was common knowledge that Bond was an incorrigible flirt and very few people in Vauxhall headquarters were immune to his charms. Not seeing any harm in the slight flirtation, Q started to flirt back, ignoring the advice from Eve Moneypenny that he was playing a dangerous game. Not that Q paid any attention to her concerns, simply brushing them off. Besides, it wasn't as if any of the flirting was serious. Prior to becoming Quartermaster, Q had practically lived in his own little world and missed all of the gossip but that hadn't continued once he became a branch-head. Even without searching for it, Q quickly became privy to far more office gossip that he had ever wanted to know. Thanks to Lisa, one of the tech wunderkinds who had flourished under Q's leadership, Q now knew that apparently Bond had never slept with Moneypenny in Shanghai and, despite her best efforts, all flirtation between them had dwindled to practically nothing resulting in a very unhappy alpha.

The problem was, as soon as Q gave an inch and started to flirt with Bond in return, Bond simply ran with it. Q had never heard such ridiculous attempts at flirtation in his life. He knew that he teased Bond about his age but honestly, more than a few of his chat-up lines belonged in the Dark Ages. More than a few of them had Q wheezing for breath, he was laughing that hard. They had started out fairly inocuously:

“Do you have a map? Because I just got lost in your eyes.”

“Is it hot in here, or is it just you?”

“Your body is a wonderland and I want to be Alice.”

The last one, said over comms while Bond was in Bolivia had had Q choking and reaching desperately for his mug of tea. Once he could speak again, Q flipped the comms to private and demanded answers from Bond.

“007, what the hell? Are you drunk?”

Seconds later, Q blushed furiously as Bond all but purred down the phone, “I'm not drunk, I'm intoxicated by you.”

It didn't stop there. In fact, once Bond was back in London it seemed as though Q could barely move without Bond being there. He wasn't necessarily doing anything other than being a distraction but it was a distraction that Q absolutely didn't need.

“I lost my teddy bear, will you sleep with me instead?”

“Seriously Bond? You may be attractive and I may be an omega but that doesn't mean I'm going to roll over for you at a corny pick-up line. Now, what the hell do you want? Is there a purpose to all of this?”

“Yes. Go out for dinner with me.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no?”

“Precisely what I said, Bond. No, I won't go out for dinner with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Tanner.”

“Fine. But I'm not going to give up Q. I will be taking you out for dinner.”

“We'll see.”

(~*~)

Bond hadn't been lying; he hadn't given up. It seemed as though barely a day went past without Bond attempting yet another cheesy pick-up line.

“Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams last night?”

“A life without you, would be like a computer without an OS.”

“Your lips look so lonely … would they like to meet mine?”

“Do you like cheesy lines or do you just want to do it?”

The last one had Q passing the comms over to R and storming into his office, grumbling about ridiculous pick-up lines and arrogant alphas. He was still fuming when Bond strolled into Q-branch the following day looking immaculate and, much to Q's annoyance, just as ridiculously attractive as always.

“Q! I don't have a library card but will you let me check you out?”

“Stop borrowing lines from Trevelyan, Bond. They aren't doing you any favours.”

“So you'll go out with me?”

“No.”

Bond planted his hands on Q's desk and leant over, getting as close to Q as he could. “What's it going to take Q? One dinner is all I'm asking. I'll give up the cheesy lines if that's what you want but I'm not giving up. I'm a persistent man Q and I always get what I want.”

As Bond sauntered out to god knows where, Q sank down into his chair on distinctly shaky legs. Bond's persistence was exactly what he was afraid of. Q was attracted to him, undeniably so in spite of the cheesy pick-up lines, and he wasn't sure how long he could hold out in the face of both Bond's full charm and persistence.

He wasn't sure he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/201978.html)


End file.
